malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rind
Rind was an older male Nacht,Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.270-271 a Jaghut-bred version of the bhoka'rala.Midnight Tides, Glossary Like all Nachts, he was roughly a meter in height, muscle-bound, heavy for his size, black-skinned, black-tailed, and hairless. He had a perfectly round head, yellow-shot eyes, pointed ears, and fangs.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US TPB p.25-26Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.506 In Midnight Tides There were three Nachts who served the Crippled God on his island, and who he had named Rind, Mape, and Pule. These three creatures became servants and companions of Withal, a Meckros weaponsmith, after the god destroyed his city and brought him to the island as his slave. The Nachts were to serve Withal while he created a sword to the god's specifications.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US TPB p.24-26 Withal observed the three Nachts endlessly repeat the same cycle of actions. Pule, a young male, would meticulously build an elaborate nest of twigs, grass, driftwood, and seaweed while Mape, a female, would preen nearby. When Pule's creation was done, Mape would furiously tear it to pieces and urinate on the remains. All the while, Rind would watch and laugh hysterically. Withal was sure the beasts were trying to communicate some lesson to him through this regular display. Eventually, Withal realised that deliverers of suffering deserved what was coming to them. He knocked the Crippled God's tent down atop him and dragged it away, allowing Mael to enter the god's domain. Then Withal, Sandalath Drukorlat, and the Nachts escaped on a boat provided by Mael while the Elder sea god prepared "to beat a god senseless".Midnight Tides, Epilogue, US SFBC p.769-771 In Dust of Dreams The three Nachts, after being instrumental in helping Withal to escape from the Crippled God's island, thereafter continued to accompany Withal wherever he went.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 1, US HC p.44Dust of Dreams, Chapter 7, US HC p.237-238 Sandalath Drukorlat decided that she and Withal - plus, inevitably, the three Nachts - would follow after the Shake, under the leadership of Yan Tovis. Yan Tovis and the Shake - entering a gate that led onto the Road of Gallan - were already far ahead of Sandalath, Withal and the Nachts when they, themselves, entered the same gate. No sooner had they done so, however, when they were immediately attacked by a Forkrul Assail. Unexpectedly, the three Nachts, as soon as they had entered this realm, had veered into the shape of Venath demons - becoming huge, hulking, and unbelievably strong. These three Venath demons/Nachts were able to easily beat the Forkrul to a bloody pulp, thereby saving Sandalath and Withal. Sandalath told Withal that she had been told by the mage Obo, that the Jaghut had created the Nacht. Withal noted that these Vanath demons were just as stupid as when Rind, Mape, and Pule were in the form of Nachts.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.399-403Dust of Dreams, Chapter 18, US HC p.562-563 Notes and references de:Rind Category:Males Category:Nachts